


MSIV -Mulder

by you_and_me_mulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_and_me_mulder/pseuds/you_and_me_mulder
Summary: She looks up at him again, eyes pleading. “I’m terrified of them finding out, I’m terrified of even talking about her out loud, of who might hear. I can’t....I can’t bring another child into this world for her to only know pain.” She breaks down, and he pulls her to him.





	MSIV -Mulder

He drives them home in silence, their hands tightly clasped. Scully’s head rests against the back of the seat and a couple times he thinks she’s dozed off, but then she stiffens beside him, the tension radiating off of her. He squeezes her hand and strokes it with his thumb providing what little reassurance he can. 

Mulder follows her into the house, closing the door behind them. He pulls off her coat and hangs it on the rack. He wants to lead her upstairs, tuck her safely in bed against him and wake up tomorrow with the realization that today was all a nightmare, but his mind is racing over the unknown. For his own mental well-being, he needs some answers. 

Scully leans against the back on the sofa, sliding off her shoes with her toes. He steps in front of her and gently places his hand on the small swell of her stomach. How did he not notice this? 

She doesn’t make eye contact as she inhales deeply and slowly places her hand over his. 

He chews on his bottom lip, weighing what critical information he has to hear tonight. “How long have you known?”

“About a week.” He nods, pressing on, nervous he will push too much.

“How far along....are you?” _This is surreal; we are not having this conversation._

“Almost four months,” she looks up, her face weary and apologetic. “I’m so sorry. I had trouble accepting it, and I was holding off telling you until I had the results of the tests that were run.”

Mulder quickly considers if there’s any way to not ask about the tests. God, he can’t take any more trauma tonight. 

There isn’t. “You’ve seen a doctor? Do we-did you get the results back?” 

She nods. “The doctor called me yesterday morning, right before Moni—....” 

“Everything is fine. All the tests checked out and there are no known issues at this point. I’m fine.” 

Scully takes a breath and looks him in the eye. “She is fine.”

 _She._ Mulder swallows hard, heart racing. “She....”

Tears spring to Scully's eyes and she looks away, down at their hands. “At first I was so disassociated, I was detached from all of it. But now, I don’t know what to feel. Mulder, what if she’s like William?” She stumbles on their son’s name, tears and words flowing freely now. “We never took precautions, all those years, and now to have this? At my age? How is that possible? I’m afraid of the implications, of becoming attached.”

She looks up at him again, eyes pleading. “I’m terrified of them finding out, I’m terrified of even talking about her out loud, of who might hear. I can’t....I can’t bring another child into this world for her to only know pain.” She breaks down, and he pulls her to him. 

His body is a web of raw nerves and hearing her list off every fear racing through his head is agony. There is no rescuing her from any of the unknowns ahead of them. 

“I can’t lose another child, Fox,” she cries into his chest.


End file.
